the second reason
by Locele
Summary: House has been miserable most of his life. Father reason one but there was also...now Cuddy will find out. and will he be able to save her and someone he cares for deeply?
1. prologue

**Hey everyone! this is my first House MD fanfic so please be nice. I have a hard time finishing stories but I want to! though I will need a lot of encouregment!**  
**I don't own House... wish I did **

***

"Carlen! Get your lazy ass down here!!"

The young woman looked up from her trunk. She closed her eyes momentarily and moved towards the door of her room. She glanced behind her. Checking if she had everything she needed in the open trunk on her bed. No time for mistakes. If she needed to fight her way past her mother she would so she needed everything to be right.

Her walls were empty. Most pictures were in a map in her trunk. Her favorite books were gone from the shelves and in the trunk. Cloths, her passport, drawings, important papers, food, money… and the old little stuffed bear she treasured so much. She seemed to have everything.

"CARLEN! I am not going to drag your sorry ass down here!"

Carlen knew that was a bluff… her mother would come up if she had too. Carlen placed a hand carefully on her side where she felt the stitches from the last time she had been dragged down the stairs. Two weeks ago.

She closed the trunk and howled it off the bed. She took it downstairs and looked at her mother who was in the living room waiting for her. "what do you think you are doing Stupid Girl?!"

"I'm going. I don't care what you will do… what you threatened me or him with but I can't stand this any longer! I AM GOING AWAY!"

"HE DOESN'T WANT YOU! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! He thinks you are a fake! You are not real to him! He hates you and thinks you are worseless! He DOESN'T LOVE YOU! He hates you"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Carlen screamed. "all my life you are telling me lies! I couldn't get in touch so I believed you this time but I do not anymore! I am sick of being alone! I want him near me! And I will do everything I can to make him believe I am not a fake! BECAUSE I AM NOT!"

"he'll despise you! He will throw you away or let you rot and die! I AM ALL YOU HAVE!"

"YOU ARE NOTHING!"

"HE HATES YOU!"

"I HATE YOU!! DON'T DARE TO SPEAK OF HIM LIKE THAT!"

"I'LL KILL YOU! AND HIM AND EVERYONE HE CARES FOR!"

"DON'T SAY THINGS YOU CAN'T REALISE!"

Before she knew it Carlen felt the hand of her mother make contact with her skin. The sharp nails of the hand broke her skin and she reached up with one hand. Defending herself with the other. "Get out of my way".

The woman that she now would never call a mother again stood aside when she saw the fire in her daughters eyes. "you'll die"

"I don't care! Anything is better than you! I lost most of my life with you and now I want to live! With the person that at least loved me for 15 years!"

"he'll throw you away like garbage".

"we'll see".

"I'll come and kill you all".

Pulling the trunk with her Carlen went through the door. "stop it! I hate you! Leave us the hell alone!"

With that said she pulled the door shut behind her. She signaled a cap and went to the train station of Trenton. She would go… home hopefully.

***

**So what do you think? pretty abstract huh? don't worry! everything will be explained**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright! chapter two. Who is Carlen? can you guess?**

***

It was a beautiful day. Snow was everywhere but the sun was shining and it didn't seem to be so cold. Inside PPTH people were just going around businesses as usual. There wasn't a lot of trouble at the moment because the most difficult doctor of the hospital was on a conference with his friend. Every doctor asked himself or each other how their Dean of Medicine had done it. They didn't complain though. A few days of rest was what they all needed.

Brenda the nurse was doing some paperwork when she noticed a young woman standing at the other side of the counter. "Can I do something for you?" she asked.

"I need to speak with Dr. House" the young woman told her. Brenda lifted her brow. "he is out of town but I assure you that Dr. Cuddy would be happy to answer any questions for you. And fill in paperwork for whatever he did now" she added in a mutter.

The girl smiled shyly and looked around. "which way is Dr. Cuddy's office?" she asked. Brenda looked at the girl and pointed towards the clinic. "you won't miss it".

"thanks. Oh eh, there is a huge trunk standing over there… don't remove it please. It is mine".

Brenda looked at the young woman. "how old are you?"

"16" she told the nurse and headed off for the Dean of Medicine.

***

Lisa Cuddy was sitting at her desk. She yawned once and rubbed her eyes. She hated this feeling. She had tried to contact Lucas all night and it hadn't worked out. She wanted to be in contact with him when he was out at work but this way it would not work out. She sighed and put her head on the desk for a moment.

When she heard the knocking of the door she looked up. "come in".

She watched as a young woman nervously came in. her dark brown hair was cut short but her slim body looked well trained. She had the most beautiful eyes. You would say they were blue but they had little spots of brown in there too.

"what can I do for you?"

"I want to speak to Dr. House".

Cuddy pinched her nose. Didn't she ever get a break from him? "complaints or court papers can be delivered too…" "no! I don't want to sue him. I need to speak with him" the girl interrupted her.

Cuddy looked up surprised. "why?" she asked. She couldn't help it. The girl looked away. "that is none of your business. Just tell me where he is".

"No, I don't give information about my doctors to anyone that comes barging in here. Who are you? How old are you and what do you want with Dr. House?"

Carlen sighed and stared at her hands. "My name is Carlen. I am 16 years old and I need to talk to Dr. House about something important… I can't tell you what but I am not going to leave until I have a talk with him".

Cuddy sat stunned. She stared at Carlen for a few minutes. "fine! When will he be back?" Carlen asked. Cuddy seemed to snap out from where ever her mind had been. "three days".

"fine. I'll go. Sorry to have taken any of your time Dr. Cuddy". Carlen smiled and stood. Cuddy quickly stood up too. "do you have anywhere to stay?" she asked. Slowly Carlen shook her head. "don't worry. I'll find a cheap hotel".

"but… what about your parents?" Cuddy asked and she thought she saw something flash in the eyes of the young woman. "my mother is dead to me" Carlen said softly before leaving Cuddy's office.

She had been just as Carlen imagined. Beautiful. As she waved at the Nurse called Brenda and went out into the snow land she pulled her trunk after her. Yea… Lisa Cuddy was beautiful. Just like her dad had told her.

She sat down on a bench and shivered. She didn't have enough money for a hotel. Well maybe the parking garage of the hospital would be a little warm. She would go there later.

Carlen slowly pulled out a photo from under her cloths. Her father had given her the photo when she was ten. She could still remember his words.

"_When you ever feel alone. Look at this picture Carlen. She is an angel. And just pretend she is your mother alright? That way Christine can never hurt you"_

She never knew who this woman on the photo was. But she sure loved the photo. It was a replica from the original. The woman on the photo was holding a little monkey. Well at least she knew who her dad had meant now. Lisa Cuddy…

Carlen sighed. "why did you have to be out of town now dad? I need you… I haven't seen you in over ten months. Please, come back quickly".

She ate some snacks from her trunk and dragged it with her to the parking garage. It was slowly becoming dark and she watched from her dark spot how people would come in and take their cars to leave. She leaned against the car she was sitting against and slowly began to drift away.

***

Lisa Cuddy had been wondering about the young woman all day. She couldn't concentrate on anything. She hadn't want to call House but she was intrigued. By what had happened. Who was she? And why did she seem so familiar?

As Cuddy gathered her things to leave she was still pondering about the girl. She told everyone goodbye and went to the parking garage. "well I'll see her in three days hopefully" she whispered to herself.

She put her bag in the car and went to the other side. Without watching she stumbled over a big trunk standing there. Her foot came in contact with the side of the sleeping girl on the ground.

A cry erupted from the girl on the ground. Cuddy quickly lowered herself down. "Carlen?"

"auw auw…!" Carlen cried as she clutched her side. She must have ripped her stitches now. Slowly she looked up at the woman next to her. "Lisa Cuddy" she whispered.

"what are you doing here?" Cuddy asked.

"I… was sleeping".

"you have no where to stay… don't you?"

Carlen shook her head in shame. Cuddy closed her eyes. "come on. Let's get your trunk in the back of the car. You can stay at my house till House is back".

"Really?" Carlen asked. This was the best she could have wished for. She helped with the trunk and sat down in the car. While Cuddy began to drive home Carlen looked at her. "why do you trust me?"

"I don't know… I just do" Cuddy said smiling. Carlen relaxed. She felt save… really save. Even though it wasn't with her dad… but she was save. Carlen House was save with the woman her father loved so much… Lisa Cuddy

***

**So! House has a daughter? Did I mention this story is set six months after Mayfield? Cuddy is still with Lucas and this story is set after '5 to 9'. Which was a terrific episode... except for the Luddy parts... GRR**

**Next Chapter... how Will Lucas react on Carlen and Cuddy's decision to let her stay?**


	3. Chapter 2

"Wauw" Carlen whispered in awe as Cuddy parked her car before her home. "you have the most wonderful house" Carlen said as she got out. Cuddy smiled at her and helped with the trunk. "why thank you. I am actually planning on moving somewhere in the near future. But not too soon".

Carlen looked at Cuddy as if she were crazy. "you nuts? Oh sorry" she blushed. Cuddy laughed and helped her through the door. "Sarah?! I am home".

The babysitter came from the living room with a child in her arms. Carlen looked as Cuddy paid the woman and took the child from her arms. The woman left and Carlen stood in the hallway feeling kind of awkward. "Carlen. This is Rachel. Rachel this is Carlen".

The small child in Cuddy's arms squirmed to get to Carlen. Cuddy smiled. "want to hold her?"

"yea… I love children" Carlen said and took Rachel. Rachel giggled and laid her head down on Carlen's chest, whom in response looked up at Cuddy with a huge smile. "she likes me!"

Cuddy laughed. "she certainly does. Let's go put her down and then I'll make dinner".

Carlen walked behind Cuddy and was amazed by everything she saw. She couldn't keep her eyes off the photo's and all the other stuff she saw. "your hour is amazing Miss Cuddy".

"thanks. And call me Lisa will you? Miss Cuddy makes me sound old".

Carlen blushed and put Rachel down in the play pen. "can I help with anything?" she asked and Cuddy nodded. They went into the kitchen where Cuddy observed how the young woman she now had in her house was cleaning vegtebles. "so, Carlen. Where do you come from?"

"Trenton" Carlen said. She put her hand on her side. She was so relieved when she found out that her stitches hadn't been ripped open but it still hurt a lot. "I came here to find my dad" she said. Almost immediately she dropped everything she had in her hands and put them over her mouth. Cursing herself for telling her.

"and you need House for that?" Cuddy asked looking at her suspiciously. "yea" Carlen whispered. "he… eh…"

The door opened and Carlen sighed in deep relief. Though she knew that her mother couldn't know if she told anyone. She didn't want to take the risk telling anyone that Gregory House was her father. Her mother hadn't been threatening her and him for over ten years. He kept her a secret so he must have believed her.

Carlen watched as a man came inside and she raised my brow. Last thing she heard from her father was that Lisa Cuddy had Rachel and was single. He loves her so much that he talks a lot about her. But who is this man?

"hey darling" he told Cuddy and kissed her. Cuddy smiled a little ashamed it seemed and pointed towards Carlen. "oh we have company. Hi I'm Lucas".

Lucas? Carlen searched her photographic memory. That was the PI guy that tried to find out about everything in her father's life. How did that happen? "I'm Carlen".

He shook her hand and looked at Cuddy. "so what do we own the honor off having her here?"

"She came to the hospital searching for something. She's all alone Lucas and I thought she could use a warm home to stay in for a few days".

"who were you searching for?" he asked Carlen. "Gregory House" she replied.

She didn't know why but Carlen defiantly didn't like the change she saw in Lucas' his eyes. Or the sigh that came from his lips when he looked at Cuddy. "Not again Lisa".

Cuddy looked at Lucas biting her lip and quickly turned her attention back to Carlen. "I'll be right with you alright? Go play with Rachel please".

Carlen nodded and left the room. Lucas looked Cuddy deep in the eyes. "why Lisa? I thought we talked this through? No more House! And now you take in this child you know nothing about! What if she is related to House? I don't want her here!"

"What am I suppose to do Lucas? Put the kid back on the streets? She is 16! She has nowhere to go and she wants to speak to House whom I send on a conference! Give me a break! This is not about doing House a favor. This is me being caring about a young woman. Can I be caring?"

"Not if the young woman has something to do with House. Jeez Lisa! I want to have a life with you but he keeps interrupting us. This is just the next thing!"

"I AM NOT putting her outside".

Carlen was listening and quickly went back into the kitchen. "I don't want to be a bother okay? I'll go".

"You are staying" Cuddy told her sternly. Lucas rolled his eyes. "I am not going to take this easily Lisa".

"Then go! I am sick of you questioning my every move Lucas! You are always wondering, asking and demanding if something I do is related to House! I am sick of it!"

"you are dumping me?"

"NO! I just want you to go out for a few days! I want space! Give me some time and space!"

Lucas threw his hands up into the air and stalked out the room murmering. "I wish he would drop dead".

"I HEARD THAT!" Cuddy yelled. She was angry but kept most of her anger inside as she looked at the scared young woman. "don't worry sweetie. You are not a bother. You can stay here and come with me to the hospital for the following days okey?"

Carlen slowly nodded. She was shocked by what she just saw. But… she was also pleased to know that things weren't that good with Lisa and that little ass of a boy friend she had. "fine with me".

Sighing Cuddy finished cooking and put everything on the table. "enjoy"


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! I am glad you all like it! **  
**Here is the next chapter. Don't worry there will be more Huddy. **

***

Over the next two days Cuddy decided that if Carlen would come with her to the hospital she would be able to watch Rachel too. It was nice to have Rachel near her on work and Carlen was one of the most well behaved young woman she ever met. But she did want to know more about her.

When Carlen once bend down to pick up Rachel Cuddy noticed the grimace on her face and went over. "what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just my side" Carlen said and before she could object Cuddy had lifted up her shirt. She gasped. Carlens belly was covered with scars. The most resent wound still stitched up. "how did all this happen?" she asked the girl softly.

"my mother" Carlen muttered. Cuddy looked deeply shocked. How could a mother do something like this to her children. She hadn't had the best relationship with her parents either but this was horrible. Though she knew it happened more often than people thought it did. It destroyed lives. She secretly thought about House and the relationship he had had with his father.

"why?" Cuddy asked and Carlen shrugged. "sometimes because she thought I was stealing. But most of the time just because I didn't obey her in the right way".

"where is your father in this picture?" Cuddy asked. Carlen shut her mouth and looked away. Not saying another word she pulled down her shirt and tended to Rachel. Sighing Cuddy left it alone and went on with her work.

Another time at lunch Cuddy saw that Carlen tripped over something. She immediately picked herself up and started apologizing. Cuddy had to close her eyes because of the heart ache she felt.

It was the third day and Cuddy just got the news House was back early and would arrive at the hospital any moment. Carlen came in with Rachel and put her in the play pen. "everything alright?" she asked and Cuddy opened her mouth to tell the news when the door slammed open.

"Cuddles! I must say you look as good as always! I did really good! I behaved! Well aside from some really ugly man that kept interrupting me. Thought he was better in a way. I told him he would die. Cried like a baby he did. Now you'll have to have sex with me".

Gregory House was if possible a little cheery about everything. Well he did have a good weekend with Wilson. There had been a few incidents but he saved himself out of it. He didn't even seem to notice Carlen sitting on the couch… baffled.

"House… will you please not make those comments with my daughter in the same room".

"OH! You brought the little spawn with you! Hello little pooper".

"HOUSE".

He grinned at her. "what! she is…"

"House there is someone here that wants to talk to you" Cuddy told him pointing behind him. Carlen stood up quickly. She wasn't really sure what her mother had told her father but she knew it was a good lie. Because he had believed her.

House turned and stopped dead in his tracks. His mind was playing tricks on him. It couldn't be anything else. This wasn't true. She wasn't standing before him. This couldn't be… The woman took a step closer towards him. "hey… long time no see".

He ignored her completely turning back to Cuddy. "you see a young woman with dark hair standing before me?" he asked. He needed to be sure. He wouldn't lose his mind again. HE WOULDN'T. he remembered everything Christine had told him… a week after he was admitted to Mayfield.

***

"_You have 15 minutes. And not a second longer" one of the doctors told him. Nodding he grabbed the phone. He needed to explain to her. His letter had not been enough. He also needed to check if she even got it._

"_Christine here"._

"_I want to talk to my daughter" House told the woman coldly. He hated her. She had ruined his life like his father had. She was as bad as that man had been._

"_Greg? Is that you? Oh I am so glad I got you on the phone. I'm so sorry Greg… I'm so sorry"._

"_what the hell do you mean" he snapped. She was crying. Why was the bitch crying?_

"_I know I shouldn't have. But you were always so happy when you pretended. I should have told you… I am so sorry Greg… I should have"._

"_Just tell me what the hell you mean. I am not in the mood for playing games"._

"_it's Carlen Greg… you… always imagined her. She isn't real"._

_The anger in his body was emense. "DON'T LIE TO ME!"_

"_Gregory! Listen to me. She isn't real… I heard everything and I read the letter. I am sorry for you but I need to tell you the truth too. I could never tell you before. She isn't real… why do you think I wanted you to never tell anyone? I didn't want to threaten you but you have always been so touchy about your brain. I didn't want anyone to think you imagined a child… I am so sorry"._

"_YOU ARE LYING!"_

"_everybody lies Greg… you lied to yourself pretending she existed. And I lied because I kept the truth from you. You never had a daughter"._

"_I don't believe you!"_

"_you are in pain Greg… I am sorry.. but it is true. She does not exist". _

_He hung up. He didn't want to believe her. She had lied so many times. But how couldn't he not believe her. He had imagined sex with Cuddy… a whole evening… the next morning. It was possible… he imagined his daughter…_

_He returned to his room. Trying to deal with the pain… and the fact he would never… he never had a daughter.  
_

_***_

"House. I see her! What is the matter with you".

Carlen realized what her father was thinking. She finely knew what her mother had told him. She had found the letter. The reason why she had fled away from her mother…

She took a step closer. He looked over her head. Trying to pretend she was not there. "Look at me! You can see me! Cuddy can see me! Rachel can see me! I am not a hallucination! I wasn't ever!"

"Cuddy what is this for sick trick?" he asked. "Lucas found out did he?"

"what are you talking about?" Cuddy was really confused now. Lucas found out what? What the hell did House mean.

Carlen put her hands on the man his face. "LOOK AT ME! I AM REAL DAMNIT!" she yelled. He finely met her eyes. "you know what she told me? That you hated me. That you thought I was junk. I believed her too… but not when I found that letter. She told you I was not real didn't she?"

He nodded. Carlen closed her eyes. "she did it again… lying to both of us… but I am real… I am here.. I AM REALLY HERE DAD!"

"DAD?!" Cuddy exclaimed.

***

**Whoot! Cuddy knows! what do you think of House? I find him a very difficult caracter to write. **  
**Okay! next chapter... what will happen between House and Cuddy? how will she react? And please! REVIEW! it really gives me a boost!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews. I am glad you are all liking the story because this is my first! whoot!**  
**Did I mention? I have no Beta reader so please read over any mistakes. English is not my motherlanguage and I am a dislect **  
**Now! ON with the story!**

***

"you didn't tell her"

"How could I! I know she didn't bluff about that".

"well she lied about everything else"

"she never lied about hurting you or me".

"true but then again we both let her. Could have killed her".

"Not funny dad"

"someone needs to raise the spirits. Why not me".

"because she destroyed that ability in you".

"oh aren't you my smart child".

"STOP IT YOU TWO!"

Carlen and House looked back at Cuddy. "what, we are having our father daughter moment! Ooooh! Can't leave us alone for a few minutes" House said sarcastically and ended with a smirk. Carlen rolled her eyes. "I didn't tell her Dad… you will need to explain everything… Everything! Also the times you hurt her".

"But MOM!"

"you mean Daughter. Now… I know what you told me about her so I'll just leave this here".

Carlen pulled out the photograph and slammed it on the table. "I'll wait in your office. And dad… please tell her the truth. Otherwise I'll do it and I am much more emotional than you are". Carlen left with those words said. House tightened his eyes after her before turning back to Cuddy. She had slumped back into her seat. Looking up at him with wide open eyes. "you have a daughter" she whispered.

"yea! And she hires my hookers" House said. He knew that was dumb to say… but hey! Couldn't blame him for trying to get out from under the coming conversation.

"HOUSE!"

"okay! Jeez Cuddy relax".

"You have a Daughter! She knows about you! YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

"why should I? I have a reputation to uphold. And otherwise people would see me as the sweet loving daddy". He made a face and high voice saying that. "besides… her mother forbid me to ever tell anyone. Threatened to kill everyone I care about. Now because that aren't a lot of people I thought it better to stay quiet".

"this is not something to joke about" Cuddy said clearly believing House was joking about the killing part.

"Believe me or not Cuddy" House said sitting down. "but I don't joke about people getting murdered. I know I am a jerk. But I do not joke about murdering people".

She was stunned. "what happened" she softly asked. He looked at her with a suspicious look. "I am not gonna cry like a baby if you expect that"

"I don't… just tell me please".

Grunting House closed his eyes. He wasn't used to this. HE HATED THIS. But he didn't have much of a choice. "Carlen House is my daughter" he began. Wauw! Like she didn't know that already his mind told him. "she is 16 years old and lived with her mother for 15 and a half years. Take a tissue Cuddy because this is not a smoothie loving novel story".

"House… please". She was annoyed. He knew it.

"I just don't like talking about it alright? Fine?! Happy now. Jeez you must be! You found my weak point. Just don't go shouting it around"

"House" she said. More softly this time. This really was getting to him. She wanted to know. She knew him more than 20 years and never knew about Carlen. She searched her brain. He left Medic school 20 years ago. Met Stacey about 12 years ago. Lived together for 5 years and then came working here. Which was now eight years… minus Mayfield. Carlen had told her she just turned sixteen… so why did she never notice her.

"oh come on Cuddy! Never suspicious why I took a day or evening off every other week?" House asked her with a smirk. "I had thought you were smarter! Well don't mind… okay don't give me that look. Christine Marks was a girl… I didn't even love her but she… knew my father and he demanded me to meet with her. Jerk. I did… we had sex once and I ended it. Though I must say she was a bitch in the heat. She could go on and on. Really like that about a woman. Liked that about you too". He gives her a smile but she glares at him so he quickly redeems himself to being serious.

"I never knew she was pregnant. But she was and she called me when she was almost due. Never cared to tell me before. Just like my dad she was. Oh wait she isn't dead is she? I should ask Carlen why my daughter didn't kill her. Oh my! Did I just joke about a woman getting killed oh well.. there were complications with the birth and Christine almost died. She went into a coma and I… was stuck with the baby".

"you got Carlen?"

"yep, for 6 full months".

Cuddy watched in amazement when she saw something change in House. His whole body seemed to relax as he remembered those times. His face changed. A soft smile spread across his features. This was a Gregory House she hadn't seen since Medschool. This was a father who deeply cared about his little girl… without hurt or anything. Cuddy couldn't believe what she saw. Or heard.

"she was so small… never thought I could have been a father but she loved me. And I loved her. The little wiggling bug… but she was my little bug. My mother helped out. I've always been good with children in some way. She knew that…"

His relaxed body tensed when another memory came along. "but when she was 6 months my father came. With Christine. She demanded the child back. I wouldn't give it to her. My father… beat the crap out of me and threatened to kill Carlen if I didn't hand her over. So I did. For 5 years I didn't see her. I was with Stacey in Trenton when I saw her in the mall. She came running towards me yelling "Daddy!" Stacey wasn't with me. I had grown cold… bitter… miserable… but she didn't seem to care and she didn't ask. I was so happy she wasn't there at that moment".

He looked up noticing Cuddy again. "sentimental isn't it?" he asked back to his old self. Cuddy had to work hard to keep away the shock. House. The jerk of a doctor but brilliant non the less had this soft and caring side buried deep within himself and his father and that woman had managed to almost kill that part of him so that others never would see it.

"I was in court with Christine for weeks. Finely I got the permission to see her once every other week. Even though Christine screamed murder and told them I abused Carlen. Little bitch, everyone lies! I was taught that lesson by her because when I saw my little Carlen again after court on our first day alone she had bruises everywhere. But I couldn't do anything".

He sighed. "I never told anyone because Christine threatened me to kill everyone I care for. She knew me… she knew how to tell a lie… and I believe her".

"what about Carlen?"

"she likes me. Can you believe it? I turned more miserable over the years but she likes me! I don't care what anyone else thinks of me as long as my own daughter likes me. And she does…"

Cuddy sat back down and thought for a moment. The days that he had been gone. They had been random but yes. Always once every other week. Now she thought about it. "it affected your few didn't it?"

"my father made me a miserable basterd. But Christine is certainly the second reason. Myself the third I'll give you that but they are number one and two".

"I wish things would have been different" Cuddy said. "Oh! Sentimental! I am going to cry" House said trying to cover his feelings.

Cuddy reached forward and picked up the photograph. "what… does this mean?" she asked holding up the replica of the photo her father had taken of her with the monkey.

***

**Did you all like it? Next chapter will give more insight in how Carlen and her days with House effected his work and Cuddy too. **  
**Review! I really like them. and if you have suggestions? don't be scared! tell me!**

**Phamy**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay! another Chapter. a little shorter this time. Hope I am still doing good on House's caracter!**

*******

House was staring at the photograph. He closed his eyes for a moment. Opening one hoping Cuddy wasn't holding up the photo. "that's a photo of you" he said. She glared at him. "okay! I made a copy when I just worked here and gave it to Carlen. Be happy! Now you have it back".

"yea, why would I be so happy? Maybe because you ruined the other one. Why did you give it to Carlen?" as much as she was shocked and angry by her having this picture she was also curious.

"She needed support. I know! Bad me for giving her a picture of you. She needed to believe there was someone good in this world because her mother sucks!"

"and you gave her a picture of me? I am flattered" Cuddy said smiling now. House rolled his eyes. "don't think to much about it. Your boy toy must have handed out loads of pictures to friends. So don't go running around yelling about it".

Cuddy bit her lip thinking of Lucas. He hadn't even called over the last few days. She sat down looking at House for a few minutes. "Why were you so hard on me? When I wanted a baby?" she finely asked.

Closing his eyes House sighed. "come on Cuddy! You experienced it yourself. Babies are annoying and a LOT of work. Combing your job with it and you have a nightmare. Besides. Babies need attention".

"you were afraid I couldn't give that?" Cuddy asked.

"I raised a baby Cuddy. I know how it is. It's not fun. Not always anyway"

"you didn't think I could do it? That I would suck at it?" she asked although it was not entirely a question. She also wanted an answer she had never got.

"You took a little girl right out of the OR and I was pissed. At you obviously… but also at myself. I should never have said that. Fine?"

"why were you pissed at yourself?"

"I was off drugs! Remember?" he was silent for a minute. "I forgot about Carlen and called to cancel. Christine was driving her home when they had an accident. I couldn't go there because of that IDIOT officer and you and that kid. I felt… I was angry".

"you felt guilty"

"oh come on! Even if I did I would never admit that to you" House told her. She stared at him. "and Joy?"

"I was trying to show you that having a kid wouldn't be as easy. I once…" he shut up. "you'll have to ask Carlen for that one. I am not going to tell".

"House"

"LALALALALALA!"

"Oh! Fine! Get out" Cuddy said. House looked up and stood. "well nice talking to you".

"House I".

"I'll go to my daughter now".

Cuddy stayed in her chair. Stunned.

***

The ducklings had been so busy with a case they hadn't noticed Carlen's presence. She sat behind her fathers desk with closed eyes.

"I am sorry" she heard a voice say. The voice she wanted to hear every day. "I know. How did she react?"

"Like I thought she would. She kind of flipped".

"Does Wilson know"

"Not yet".

"You should tell him".

"don't boss me around".

"you love her".

"where in crazy name did you get that idea".

"the photo. All the sweet words… you are miserable but you weren't like that always. And… you have changed in the last half year". All the while Carlen kept her eyes shot. "You are softer".

"I do not love her".

"everybody lies".

"yea and you would know, smart nose".

"I know you better than a lot of people".

"Oh do tell! Blood is thicker than wine. Just because you have my DNA doesn't mean you know me".

"you took care of me. You taught me how to play the Piano. You ALWAYS talked about Lisa. You love her".

"hmm apparently I taught you how to observe too. Little twit".

"I'm your little twit".

"but still a twit".

She opened her eyes and threw herself against House. "I missed you Daddy".

He sat there for a few moment before his arms wrapped themselves round his daughters back.

Forman looked up from his work and chocked on his coffee. "well there is a sight you do not see every day!"

Thirteen, Taub and Chase turned around and saw what Forman meant. "wow… when did we miss that someone liked House?"

***

**AWH! how sweet. want more sweetness or do you want some angst? I can do both.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the delay! A lot of things are going on here and I have been thinking about another story… but that is not for now.**

**Okay! So some of you wanted Angst and some of you didn't. I decided to propone the angst a bit and get you into Cuddy/Carlen again. Because… there must be more questions from Cuddy's side!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

***

It was evening and Carlen was having a blast. She talked with her dad for hours. She loved him deeply. She could laugh with him and have fun. They had the same type of humor which made it much more easier. Though she knew a lot had gone unsaid between them, she pushed it aside. They weren't ready… both of them weren't

"so! I think you need to meet Wilson. Coming with me tonight" House asked and Carlen could slap herself. "Lisa! I left all my stuff with her. You think she is working still?"

"guess so. Go try. If you want… you can stay with her tonight and take your stuff with you and come with me tomorrow. I should break the news to Wilson gently anyway. He would freak out like a baby and demand to take care of you. He likes needy people".

She stood. "yea you told me that before. I am going to talk to Lisa… see you tomorrow daddy". She hugged him and left. Almost immediately his officedoor opened again. "whomever is crazy enough to like you like that!" Taub asked

"well I seem to make people like me. Now that I think of it, it wasn't a monkey hugging me! Wauw! How's our patient?"

His Ducklings sighed. They wouldn't discover anything about the girl tonight.

***

"Come in"

"Hey… sorry I'm late. Rachel wasn't a bother was she? I should have".

"stop it" Cuddy laughed. "she wasn't a bother at all. come in Carlen".

Carlen sighed in relief. "I eh… can I stay with you tonight? Dad needs to break the news to Wilson and all" she shrugged. "and I left all my stuff with you so I thought".

"of course you can" Cuddy said and Carlen sighed once more. "eh… Carlen?"

"yea?"

"what did your father tell you about the picture?"

"the one of you with the monkey? Well… look it had been a rough week and he was feeling… guilty I guess. Mom had done some things to me and he gave me the photo to remember that not all female mother figures were bad. He told me that… if I ever felt alone I should pretend her to be my mother. I never really figured out until a few days ago that the woman in the picture was you".

Carlen was furiously blushing at that point. Her with her big mouth. Why did she blurted out all that? Lisa didn't have to know that Carlen secretly wished almost every day of her life that the woman in te photo… Lisa would have been her mother.

She had looked away from Cuddy but when she heard moving she looked up. Cuddy was kneeling before her as she sat on the couch. "you wished I would be your mother because House told you?"

"eh… yea".

Cuddy sat back. Blown away. "wow…"

"he always talked about you… he called you the lady from the photo. He once said he hurt her I mean you very badly. I would snuggle against him if he told me he hurt her… you. He really is sweet you know. Too bad my mother fucked him up…"

"what did your mother do to you?"

"all kinds of things. Dad always told me to talk and tell him or others but I never had the guts to tell anyone else but him. She would… kick me or… well a lot of things. I even… Well dad blamed himself for that a long time. Told himself he was a bad father and everything. He had been watching me one night and when he looked away I fell and broke my arm".

"how old were you".

"eh… just after you lost Joy" Carlen said. "you know about Joy?"

"like I said. Dad talks a lot about you. Sometimes I doubt if he even has a life of his own. It's always about you, Wilson or music. Oh… yea Music is his own life".

Cuddy smiled. "you are like your father".

"I'm the sweeter version of him. The less Jerkier one".

Cuddy laughed. "he once told me I would be a bad mother".

"oh don't talk about it. He was SOOO angry at that time. Off meds and that officer and me in the accident. Beat himself up for that. But my dearest! He felt beaten up about saying that to you. He doesn't feel that way you know".

"I think I do".

"Come ON! It's as obvious as day and night! He loves you! And how I wished we would have been a family!" her eyes grew big and she slammed herself on the forehead. "Oops".

Cuddy stared at Carlen. "what?"

"I didn't say anything" Carlen said. "Carlen".

"LALALALALA!!!"

"Carlen stop that. Did you… did he… did you really wish that?"

"you never saw my mother".

"I'm sorry about her. She should never have done that".

"Grandfather had a lot to say in it too. Told me dad would never be a good daddy. I kicked him when he said that and yelled dad was the best. I never saw my grandfather after that".

"wow…"

"I'm hungry" Carlen stated. Cuddy sighed and smiled. "well I think it's time to go home anyways".

"what about that boytoy of yours? Gonna call him?"

Cuddy turned back to Carlen and chuckled. "you are like your father indeed".

"but I am sweeter than him".

"I… don't know about that" Cuddy whispered. Carlen smiled. "You love him too".

"yes…" Cuddy said before she realized what she had said. "NO! CARLEN! WAIT!"

But Carlen had run out of the room. Cuddy looked at the sleeping Rachel. "oh Rachel. What did I do?"

***

**Okay… that was interesting to write. What do you think? Next chapter will be a little angsty but not too much! Don't worry!**

**Hope you all still like the story!**

**Huggle Phamy**


	8. Chapter 7

**Freaking Wilson. okay I liked that. okay people! another story! little short but... well you'll have to read it!**  
**THANKS! for all the revieuws!**

***

"DAD!"

"you were going home" House said as Carlen came running in. he looked at his ducklings. "she is just pretending. You know who would want to be my daughter". But making a joke out of this wouldn't help. Foreman began to laugh. "your daughter?"

Carlen glanced at him and turned to her father. "I can see why you would call him a loser dad. He is trying to pretend he is you". She cast a sweet smile back at Foreman. "Can't blame you. My dad is the best. Don't worry, he'll always have a special place in his heart for you".

The ducklings tried to keep from laughing as Foremen had a look of complete astonishment. House laughed. "Now I recognize my girl again. Now what?"

"the Angel loves you. Just told me. Now I have to run. Cuddy wants me to go home with her".

She left quickly. Chase raised his brow. "the angel loves you? What does she mean by that House? What angel could love you".

House. Whom had been stunned a minute ago. Clearly understanding what his daughter had told him turned to Chase. "didn't I ever tell you? I'm god and the angels live in my apartment. Grow up Aussie. I don't know what she was talking about. Strange daughter I have. Now back to work!"

House stood and went down the corridor into Wilson's office. "guess what!"

Wilson didn't even bother to look up. "what?"

"My daughter is staying with Cuddy" House said limping over to the couch and laying down. Wilson looked up with a raised brow. "you don't have a daughter House".

"Oh hell I do! Just never told you about it".

"House… not funny. But good to know you are trying to imagine yourself with a child. That does show adulthood".

"oh don't be a baby. Here" House threw his wallet. "in the back there are two photo's. one with Carlen as a baby. I look like a caring sissy there. And the other is from a year ago".

With a cynical look Wilson opened the wallet and pullet out the two photo's. "what? Wow! Wait… you really have… this is… HUGE!"

"never got to tell you" House said.

"YOU never even… Wow! House! Where I mean. WOW!!! Where is she now?"

"with Cuddy"

***

Three days earlier

_She picked up the phone. "Christine"._

"_hi. You don't know me. You don't have to. But do you want your daughter back?"_

_Christine raised her eyes. "I want to know where she is"._

"_she is in Princeton" the voice told her. Christine chuckled. "I could have told you that. Does her father like her? Does he believe her?"_

"_she hasn't met House yet. She is staying with my… with Dr. Cuddy. Now I want her back. I won't have her or anyone that has something to do with House messing up Cuddy"._

"_why not? How do you know…"_

"_don't touch Cuddy__ and I just know"_

"_I'll spare her… if you do something for me. I mean… get me some things"._

_***_

Present day.

Carlen ran down to Cuddy. "here I am".

"where did you go?"

"for me to know…" Carlen said with a smirk. Cuddy shook her head and together they walked towards the parking garage. As they came there Cuddy already forgot about what Carlen could have told House. They were joking on their way home. "you know if I live here I have to go to school"

"I guess so. Would you want to live with your father and Wilson?"

"they live together? Wow newsflash! Well I don't know about that than. Maybe I should stay with you. At least than I don't have to put up with… filthy beer and man stuff".

"well… let's not…" why was she even thinking about it. Cuddy shook her head. Carlen couldn't live with her. That would mean another personal bond with House. She didn't want that did she? Though… the prospect of having Carlen live with her sounded very appealing.

They pulled in the garage and got out. Carlen opened the door to the hallway and looked around. "we'll have to think about that".

Cuddy laughed and looked up. Colour drained from her face. "CARLEN! BEHIND YOU!"

***

**Cliffhanger!!! and angst. Don't worry. I like happy endings! and I like huddy endings**

**please review**


	9. Chapter 8

**thanks for all the reviews. did you guess right? you will find out now!**

***

"I still CAN'T believe that you NEVER told me about a child!" Wilson said as he and House were walking towards the exit. House had explained about Carlen and after a few crazy reactions from Wilson he began to ask. "you really believed that woman?"

"You didn't see Carlen after some things her mother did to her" House said with a slight edge of pure anger in his voice. "I had to stitch her up a lot more times than I ever wanted".

"why didn't you call the police".

"she threatened me".

"you never responded to threats" Wilson said raising his brow. "Oh dear! I didn't? maybe that Is because I knew they weren't going to be realized. The threats with Christine would be. I realized that after she did some things".

"Oh".

"yea oh…" House said and they left the hospital. House didn't pay attention to the man walked passed him when he suddenly felt his cane disappear from him. With a loud crash he landed on the stones. "what the!"

"oh… House. Now that would be the second time" a familiar voice said. Wilson looked at Lucas with pure hatred in his eyes. "Get lost!" he yelled helping House up. "why should I? oh House. Where is your sweet baby girl?"

"Well like I will tell you" House growled lifting his cane slightly. "oh well.. I know where she is… and with whom" Lucas said with a fake smile. House looked at him with a raised brow. His eyes questioned the man before him. "what do…" he began.

"Oh well. It was nice for how long it lasted. Now I finely can go back to my girlfriend".

With a growl House grasped Lucas by his jacked and pulled him close. "What did you do pathetic little basterd" he asked in a low voice. Lucas still smiled. "she has a lovely voice House. Almost the same as your daughter. Though she does have some wicked ideas".

"You called Christine?!" House yelled and Lucas saw something in House's eyes. Worry? Fear? But defiantly there was anger. "She is good in making deals" he said with a smirk.

For a moment he thought House was going to punch him in the face. Hit him 'till he was nothing more than a liveless body. And he was right, it did cross House his thoughts but as soon as it did something clicked. "what deal?" he growled.

Lucas raised his brow. "she wouldn't touch Cuddy".

"what wicked ideas" House asked. Now Lucas defiantly saw fear in those eyes. "a gun… some needles". What the hell was this about. Why did he ask those questions? And why did Lucas answer them truthfully. Was it because of the emotion he saw in House eyes?

"YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT!" House yelled suddenly. Shoving the man away from him. Lucas fell backwards to the ground. House stepped over him and looked down with the most dangerous look Lucas ever saw. "Christine doesn't make deals. SHE BREAKES THEM! Does she know… where Cuddy lives?"

"yes".

"DID YOU TELL HER?"

"yes".

House turned to Wilson. "get a ambulance with team to Cuddy's house… NO RIGHT NOW!"

Wilson was confused but did see the emotions in his friends eyes. House turned back to Lucas. "you… are a dead man if I ever see you again. Near me or near Cuddy and defiantly near my daughter" he raised his cane and plunked it down into the man his groin. Lucas screamed in pain but House didn't care. He turned and limped as fast as he could to his motorcycle.

***

Screaming Carlen felt a knife put against her throat. She looked at Cuddy with terrified eyes. She knew who was holding her. Knew the woman's arms and her strength. "hello my darling".

"LET ME GO!"

"shh… otherwise your friend would end up getting hurt".

Cuddy lifted her hands and tried to stay calm. "what do you want. Who are you" she asked the blond woman. "don't you see it? Silly woman"

"mom… please let me go" Carlen pleaded. Cuddy's eyes grew big. Christine. Carlen's mother was holding a knife against her own daughter's throat. This couldn't be happening. The woman nodded towards the living room. "Move it!"

Cuddy quickly walked into her living room. "stand in the corner".

"how did you get in!"

"some boyish idiot gave me the key. Told me not to touch you. Idiot…"

Cuddy stared at her in disbelief. There were two man who had her key. House, though she never wanted him to have her key but never mind that. And Lucas… now after all that House had told her she knew he would never give the key to this woman… that left… but it couldn't be. Lucas wouldn't…

She watched as the knife cut into the skin as the mad woman applied more pressure. Carlen whimpered. "Please! Don't harm her" Cuddy pleaded. Christine laughed. "don't worry she'll live to watch you die".

Carlen was crying as she watched the horror across Cuddy's face. This wasn't happening… this was all a bad dream. She had to wake up. But she knew that this wasn't a dream. "mother please".

"you ran away. You knew what would happen".

"please" she cried.

Cuddy watched the two woman. There was nothing she could do. Their backs were towards the window. Maybe if she waved someone would… but that was impossible. No one would know anything was wrong. From across the hallway Rachel started crying.

"should have known there was a child when I hit the woman unconscious" Christine said. Cuddy felt her heart beat even faster than before. Rachel…

She was about to scream when she saw someone before the window. House… they were saved… he put his finger on his lips and she focused back on Christine. "no! please don't cut her!"

As she called out House quickly opened the door. He could hear sirens far away… but they would be too late. He slowly limped without his cane through the hallway to make no noise. And now… What in hells name was he going to do now?!

"go over there useless little shit" Christine pushed Carlen towards Cuddy. Carlen sobbed as Cuddy put her arms around her. One hand was on her throat. It wasn't a bad cut. But it hurt.

In horror Cuddy watched as the woman before her grabbed a gun. Pointing it directly at them. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the young girl in her arms. Waiting for the moment of the gunshot and the pain to come…

***

**That was definatly more Angst than I planned for... but my fingers just carried me away and this was what came out. Will Cuddy and Carlen survive? Can House save them? next chapter will reveal!  
don't worry... this was the most angsty chapter of the story.**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I am so so sorry for the late update. Like I warned you when I started this story I have a hard time finishing them. For some reason I just stop writing. Add that to a few busy weeks and you get no update! But as I read my last chapter again I realized I couldn't leave you hanging like that! So without more crap from me the next chapter!**

***

House had to think fast. Walk in. get Christine's attention. But then he would be shot, what would happen then? He wouldn't be able to save his daughter or Cuddy. There had not been many situations where House couldn't have decided what to do. This was one of those moments.

A cry from Rachel got House back to reality. Do it. Just do it.

He stepped inside the living room at the same moment Cuddy shielded Carlen from the gun. "Christine!" House yelled.

The next moments would be a blur when Carlen thought back about it in the years to come. Christine turned around in utter surprise. Her gun pointing still pointing at Cuddy she pulled the trigger. Carlen however pushed Cuddy aside, not wanting anyone to protect her. A blinding pain went through her side as she heard Cuddy scream and a crash. House had jumped onto Christine and they seemed to be in a big fight. Lowering her look towards her hands Carlen noticed the dark substance. Blood. She looked up at Cuddy and fainted.

Cuddy felt herself being pushed away and screamed as she almost saw the bullet hit Carlen in slow-motion. She turned around when she saw House jump onto Christine and screamed again. "HOUSE! CARLEN!"

With a firm fist House hit Christine in the face. She blacked out almost instantly. He wished he could kill her. Right here and now but something in him knew that would not help. He felt an immense pain shoot up his leg as he crawled over.

Cuddy was putting pressure on the wound in Carlen's side. "it hit her liver" she whispered. They looked at each other for a moment until Cuddy heard Rachel cry once again. "oh dearest" she groaned. House nodded and replaced her hands by his. "go get Rachel and get Wilson on the line. He should be.."

They heard the sirens. "get Rachel and open the door" House ordered changing one.

Cuddy nodded. With tears in her eyes she got up and went to get Rachel, not caring that she had bloody hands. Carlen would not die. She just couldn't.

***

Three hours later she sat in the waiting room. Cleaned and changed she held Carlen on her lap. Her other held House's hand who sat staring at something she couldn't see. Chase had banned him from the operation room and Wilson ordered him to wait here. They had looked at each other, grasped one another's hand and sat down… waiting.

"how did you know?" Cuddy finely whispered, breaking the silence. "I mean that she was there".

"Lucas" House growled. "he… thought he made a deal".

Cuddy nodded and looked down at Rachel. She could not believe that Lucas would do something like that. But he had and she knew deep inside that it was just something he would do. Oh why did House always have to be right!

"where is he?" she asked.

"don't know… I wanted to… beat the crap out of him but just planted my cane in his privates. With a warning never to get close again. He won't"

She looked up at him. "look at me Gregory House" she said and he turned his head slowly. Ready to take anything she would throw at him. She would be mad! Furious of what he had done to her boyfriend.

Instead she leaned over and placed her lips against his. Kissing him gently, softly. They parted after a few seconds. "thank you… for saving me, my daughter and you daughter".

"I wasn't in time…" he said feeling guilty. "I should have been faster". He looked away.

She let his hand go, lifting it up to his face and turning so that he would look her in the eye again. "you were there. You saved us. Do not blame yourself House. It's not you". She hated to see him like this. So broken. Like the day he had realized that the night he had imagined with her hadn't been real.

"Cuddy… I lo…"

The door opened and Wilson came in. House wanted to curse him for interrupting. But as he looked up he realized that something happened. He just couldn't read if it was good or bad. "what?" he asked.

"she is out of surgery. Everything went fine. We have the bullet and she is going to make a full recovery. We did find badly healed wounds and scar tissue in her abdomen. If she ever wants kids. She is in for a long difficult road".

House nodded. "but she is going to be okay?" he asked. Wilson nodded. "jeez Wilson, don't scare me like that. You know how you looked? Like when you are going to tell one of your precious patients she or he is going to die. Don't ever give me the "I am so sorry and feel for you SOOO much" look unless my daughter is dead okay?!"

Cuddy smiled inside. That was the House she knew. "good to hear she is going to make it. Can we see her?"

"not with Rachel but I'll take her. She will wake up in a few minutes" Wilson told them. They walked out and left him alone with a giggling Rachel.

***

Carlen grunted. Opened her eyes and quickly closed them. "jeez who put the sun so close to the earth?" she rasped.

"Carlen!" Cuddy exclaimed and quickly dimmed the lights. House was sitting beside her bed reading a book. "well maybe you shouldn't have given us such a scare" he said.

"hmm" Carlen moaned and opened her eyes slowly. She saw Cuddy grab the book from House's fingers and turn of his reading light. Slowly looking around Carlen noticed she was in a hospital room. Which had been… decorated?

"you've been in a coma bug" House said. She looked at him. "why?"

"well surgery went well. You just didn't want to wake up. Next time you want to sleep in… tell me"

She rolled her eyes and quickly shut them. Ow! That hurt.

"Greg!" Cuddy said and sat down next to Carlen's bed. "you have been here for a week. Gave us all a scare. I've been here with Rachel loads of time and your father has been reading all my books".

"novels" he informed Carlen who smiled and opened her eyes again. Looking at her father he knew her question. "she died"

"died?"

"the punch I gave was a little harder than I expected".

"trouble?"

"nope… Cuddy cleared it all up".

"good".

She closed her eyes again and began to drifted back into sleep. Just before she slipped into darkness she remembered something. Had Cuddy called her dad Greg?

***

**Okay people. I am not going to finish the story quite yet. Would be a little cut off don't you think? Next chapter… hmm flashbacks… what happened between House and Cuddy in that week? (give me suggestions! Love, no love… smut, no smut… House loving Rachel, House not loving Rachel)**

**Maybe next chapter will be the last… but maybe there will be two more. We'll see**

**REVIEW please**


	11. Chapter 10

**Well hello! thanks everyone for answering. there won't be any smut. maybe in another fic of mine but I think that it wouldn't fit in this story**

*******

_7 days ago__._

"_not with Rachel but I'll take her. She will wake up in a few minutes" Wilson told them. They walked out and left him alone with a giggling Rachel._

_Cuddy and House walked silently down the hallway. Cuddy wanted to stop House from going into the room but he just brushed passed her and went in. "hey bug! Time to wake up!"_

"_House!" she whispered angrily. "she just had surgery! Be nice"._

_He pouted. "I am nice"_

_She rolled her eyes and looked down at Carlen. "she looks pale" she said while House checked the machines and chart. He looked her over and sighed. "she isn't sleeping. Oh the idiots". Hitting the call button he sat down looking at Cuddy. "she is in a coma"_

_***_

_6 days ago._

"_House?"_

_Cuddy peered into the hospital room and saw House sitting beside the bed of his daughter. He was fast asleep with his precious game console on his chest. She smiled and went over. "House… wake up"._

"_hmm… leave me alone"._

"_you need to wake up" she said shaking him a little._

"_I am dreaming" he whined. "take off that bra Cuddy"._

_She smacked him on the shoulder and he opened his eyes. "can't take a joke?" he asked and she rolled her eyes. "I need to talk to you. Not here". He stood and walked with her. "what is it you so despertly need to tell me" he asked._

"_Christine is dead" Cuddy said. House only reaction seemed to be in his eyes. They darted towards the room and back at Cuddy. They looked a shade darker. "I killed her?" he asked softly and she cursed herself for letting him show that broken side of him again. "not really… well… House everything is cleared up. You defended us. She had the weapon. Don't worry about it alright?"_

_He slowly nodded. "what else?"_

_She chuckled. She couldn't keep anything from him. "you need to go home"_

"_no"_

"_House… you can't stay here all week. You need to change, get a shower and refresh"._

"_not leaving"_

"_HOUSE"_

"_no…"_

_She sighed. "let's ask Wilson to stay with Carlen and you will go home with me"._

"_there are no clothes of mine at your house Cuddy" he said. He noticed that Cuddy started to blush. "there are? Wauw… I knew it, you hit on me… You LIKE me"._

_Smacking his arm she waved Wilson over. "so that's settled. Come on"._

"_hey! I didn't say I would go" House protested._

"_you are going. Come on"._

_They made their way down and towards her home. Cuddy began to fuzz over Rachel while House took a long shower. When he reamerged he looked… hot. Cuddy had to swallow. He didn't have his shirt on and she couldn't resist to take a long good look._

"_like what you see? I can't find my shirt"._

"_it's in the drawer in my bedroom. Here hold Rachel"._

_She thrust Rachel in his arms and went to get it. House rolled his eyes and sat down with the little giggling girl. "hey spawn" he said looking at her. "hmm you're older than my bug was when she was taken away from me" he murmered. Rachel kept smiling._

"_but she always liked this" he said and he buried his face in her belly and blew out air. Rachel started laughing and thrashing with her arms. Not used to the feeling but liking it. "yea. You like it shawn? Well don't tell your mommy but…"_

_He saw Cuddy stand in the doorway but pretended he didn't. "but I was jealous of you. Yea, that's the truth. You took my mistress away from me. Had to punish you didn't I? but true? You look like my bug when she was your age". _

_He lifted her high up and made her fly. When she was down again in his arms she put her arms around his neck. House looked up at Cuddy. "well you are quite the pair" she said, tears were brimming in her eyes._

_***_

_5 days ago._

_House had left that night to go back to Carlen. Cuddy hadn't even heard him leave the house. She should have known though. She met Wilson in the clinic. He was getting ready to go home and have a long sleep. "hey Cuddy. Oh! Hey Rachel. Why did you bring her?"_

"_thought it would be nice to get her in with Carlen and House" Cuddy said. _

"_but you have to work. You want HOUSE to look after Rachel?" he asked amazed. Rolling her eyes Cuddy lifted Rachel a little higher. "don't act all that surprised Wilson. He told you everything didn't he?" Wilson nodded. "then you know he cared for Carlen when she was zero. I want them to…"_

"_you love him" Wilson stated. Cuddy blushed. "I hope he won't hurt you… or you hurt him, which is more likely"._

"_hey!"_

"_just saying"._

_She went up to Carlen's room. Hoping Wilson would be proven wrong. "hey" she said walking in. House looked up from his book. "hey"._

"_is that my book?" Cuddy asked and House nodded. "needed something to do. Why did you bring Rachel?"_

"_thought she would trigger Carlen. Can you take care of her while I work?"_

_This was it. If he said no… what would she do. Would that mean he didn't accept her child. But after yesterday evening. Everything she whitnessed. He wouldn't say no would he? But you never knew with House._

"_yea… sure" he said. Cuddy beamed inside. Handing Rachel over to House. "oh… and call Wilson. You need sleep at night. On a couch or in a bed. Your pick"._

"_both at your house?"_

"_the couch is at mine" she answered with a smirk. He grinned slightly._

_***_

_2 days ago._

_Cuddy couldn't believe it. House actually listened to her. Maybe it was because he was worried but he kept going home with her and sleep on the couch. he did leave early in the morning. Okay in the night but he was at her home. Every day he read books from her home and when she came in and brought Rachel to him he would take her and play with her._

_To be honest. He was amazing with her daughter. She couldn't believe that finely he liked Rachel. Cuddy repeatedly reminded herself to thank Carlen for that when she woke up. _

_Cuddy knew that if she looked in her heart. Well at herself really. She knew she would have to admit she loved House. Like more than anything. This was starting to get frustrating._

_***_

_Yesterday._

"_Come on House" she said and he looked up. "she isn't going to wake tonight" Cuddy said and he gave her a slight grin. "okay…" he stood and lifted Rachel up in his arms. _

_On the way back home he looked at Cuddy. "thanks you know"._

"_for what?" she asked laughing. "you are the one that saved our lives and is looking after Rachel this week"._

"_for giving me a change" he whispered. Cuddy grew silent and glanced at House for a small second._

_They arrived home and went in. Ho… stop and rewind. _

_Cuddy stood dead in her tracks. She just thought they had come home. But House didn't live here. This was her home. Why would she… _

"_something wrong?" House asked from the couch. Rachel was happily playing on the ground. Cuddy looked at him. "House?"_

"_yea?"_

"_you like it here don't you?"_

"_well yea" he said. She sat down next to him. "and I am giving you a change"._

"_woman could you get to the point please?" _

"_House I… I don't want to be disappointed anymore. What are your intentions. With me… with Rachel? With Carlen who is still living here. I want to know… I don't want to get hurt anymore"._

_Wow… where had that came from. Cuddy bit her lip. She had just threw everything at the man she hadn't wanted to push because of the situation. Days ago he had almost told her he loved her. But had she imagined that or was that real?_

_House looked down at his hands. "I… listen I am not good at this… I have been betrayed a lot of times… so… well… look cuddy… I… I love you and I would never want to hurt you. But I am a jerk and an ass so I am not going to promise you anything. I do however want to make it work"._

_Cudyy looked at him. A cheek grin on her face and eyes swimming with tears. "you love me?" she asked. He nodded, not looking up. She put her fingers under his chin and made him. "I love you too Greg"._

"_wauw… that's nice" he said scarcasticly but anything else he would have said was silenced by a kiss._

_Rachel clapped in her hands. Getting their attention. "you like everyone in the family?" Cuddy asked. House kissed her again. "yes Lisa… everyone"._

_Oh… it was so nice to hear her name coming from his lips. She cuddled against him. Now it would only be perfect if their other daughter would wake up. Their daughter? Oh what was she getting herself into. Smiling she snuggled closer into his side._

_***_

**WAUW! longest chapter until now. okay it was very very cheezy at the end but I am an endless romantic. though it is difficult to keep House in his normal way :P**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
